Barich Fendsor
Barich Fendsor, also known as Balk Fenzol, is a servant of the Church of Glabados in Final Fantasy Tactics. Like Mustadio Bunansa, he is a Machinist, specializing in wielding a gun. Profile Appearance Barich has a long dark hair, tanned skin and black eyes. Like Folmarv, Barich has a very weathered face, indicated by black lines on his cheeks. Like the other Templar, despite his job as a disgraced Machinist, Barich wears a golden armor under a long charcoal gray and black cloak, golden pants with a brown belt to his waist and golden boots. Personality Story Barich fights Ramza Beoulve twice. The first battle takes place in the Beddha Sandwaste after Barich spreads Mossfungus poison throughout the Order of the Northern Sky ranks during the Battle of Fort Besselat. During this battle, Barich is backed up by those loyal to the Church of Glabados. He is killed, but sells his soul to the Lucavi, and reappears in the Lost Halidom, where he reencounters Ramza who is pursuing Folmarv Tengille. During the second battle, Barich is backed up by monsters. After he is defeated, he is put to rest for good. Gameplay Boss In the first battle, Barich is level 35 with 64 Bravery and 62 Faith, and comes equipped with the Glacial Gun, Lambient Hat, Luminous Robe, and Nu Khai Armband. He can use the Aimed Shot command, as well as random Squire abilities and a random Action ability. Due to his special class, he has access to the Beast Tongue, Defense Boost, and Arcane Defense abilities. He is vulnerable to Blind, Confuse, Oil, Silence, Slow and Immobilize. In the final battle at Necrohol, he is level 55 and equipped with the Blaster, Thief's Cap, Luminous Robe, and Featherweave Cloak. He still has access to the Aimed Shot command, and now uses Counter, Brawler, and Lifefont. His status vulnerabilities remain the same. The battle inside the Necrohol of Mullonde can prove difficult, as Barich and the enemy monsters are on the far side of the map, and there is a huge crevasse-like area that hinders movement. Barich will attempt to perform Leg Shot that will hinder a character from moving; thus one should take preventative measures by equipping the party with items that prevent movement inhibiting status effects, like Disable and Stop. Having a red chocobo on hand can be helpful, especially when mounted. Rendezvous Barich can be fought in the PSP remake, in the tenth Rendezvous battle: The Knights Templar. Here, he is five levels higher than the highest leveled unit deployed, and comes equipped with the Blaster and random other equipment. He has access to Aimed Shot, Safeguard, and random other abilities, and his status vulnerabilities are same as before. When fought in the fourteenth Rendezvous battle: Brave Story, he is level 99 and starts with 97 Bravery and 62 Faith. He comes equipped with the Blaze Gun, Thief's Cap, Luminous Robe, and a random accessory. He has access to Aimed Shot, Mana Shield, Lifefont, Defense Boost, and a random secondary command. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Trivia *The fight against Barich is the only one in the game where the player characters start at disadvantage with negative status (being poisoned). Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Antagonists Category:Machinists